Dangerous Waters
by VampireHermit
Summary: The D-destin (or Chosen Children) are out on a boat, having a good time until a storm comes along. The Chosen are torn apart. Will they live long enough to find each other again, or a least until rescue comes? YAOI! Taito, Daiken. Also Takari. PART FOUR I
1. Default Chapter

(Type a title for your page here) A/n: My first Taito and Daiken! So, sorry if it isn't that great.... Just thought you'd like the warning....Also, how the hell do you spell Ken's last name?  
Disclaimer: If you sue, you will have to stay after school and write "I will not sue people with disclaimers" 500 times on the blackboard, because I don't own Digimon.**  


  
Dngerous Waters  


**  
Kari Yagami sat as close to the bow of the motor boat as possible. She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.  
"Having fun, Kari?"  
"Yeah, TK! This is great!" she called back to her friend, a tall blond boy sitting in the middle of the boat.  
"Thak Mimi! It was her idea!"  
Kari smiled. Her friend, Mimi Tachikawa, was taking a trip to Japan from New York and decided to rent a boat for a day. All of the Digidestin were invited.  
Kari hear a splash.  
The breeze stopped as Matt, TK's older brother, cut the motor. He turned around in his seat and yelled:  
"Tai! How many times have we told you not to jump off while the boat is moving?"  
Kari sighed and went to the back of the boat. Her older brother, Tai, was hanging on to an inner tube tied to the back of the boat. He looked pleased.  
"Aw, come on, Matt!" he yelled. "I was hanging on to the inner tube!"  
"Fine!" Matt called back. "Hang on tight!" He turned on the motor again and made it go considerably faster than what they had been going.  
"MATT!!!!!" yelled Tai, hanging on to the inner tube for dear life. Matt slowed down.  
"You got what you deserved, Tai," said Izzy from the frint of the boat.  
"Yeah, really," called Yolei from next to him.  
Tai mutterd something that his father would not have been pleased to hear.  
"Wash your mouth out with soap," said Ken, next to Kari.  
"Shut it, Ichijouji," said Tai, climbing back onto the boat.  
Ken just smirked.  
"Hey," Tai, said Matt. "Which way do we go?"  
"Umm.....west," said Tai.  
"Which way is that? You're the one with the compass."  
"To your left."  
The group went west, talking and laughing for sometime.   
"Hey, look," said Iori. "There are clouds comming. A storm."  
"We'd better hurry back," said Joe.  
"Which way, Tai?"  
"Uh....I don't know."  
"You don't know?" said Sora. Everyone looked at Tai.  
"Well, the map was in my shorts when I dove over. Its all smudged, now."  
"Perfect," said Matt. "Just perfect. We're lost, with a limited fuel supply, and a storm is comming."  
"Wonderful," mutterd Davis. He looked up. "What's that?"  
"What's what?"  
"That," said Davis, pointing.  
"Looks like a cliff or something."  
"Land!"  
"We can't dock on a cliff!"  
"So, we'll follow it and eventualy we'll find a place that we can," said Ken.  
"We'd better do it fast," said TK. "The storm's moving really fast."  
Matt started the engine again and started towards the cliff. Then there was a sputtering sound.  
Matt looked at the fuel gauge. "Uh-oh."  
"Don't tell me we're out of fuel," said Kari.  
"Fine, I'll lie to you," said Matt, just as the engine died.  
"Shit! Shit, shit, shit,shit,shit,shit,shit," said Tai.  
"What are we gonna do now?" moaned Sora.  
Joe handed her a lifejacket.  
"Get ready," he said, passing out the rest of them.  
Kari had just finished fastening hers when the first wave hit. It sent the boat flying towards to rocks at the base of the cliff. Kari was nearly thrown out of the boat, but TK caught her.  
"Hang on!" he said.  
"Where's Joe and Mimi?' asked Tai, as another wave hit them.  
"They aren't on the boat!" screamed Sora, as a wave washed over the deck.  
Kari held on to TK tighter. She didn't like the idea of being thrown off the boat. When she opend her eyes, she couldn't see anything, not even TK. All she saw was grey water all around her, choking her. She couldn't hear anything. Not even TK when he screamed:  
"ROCK!!!"  


~*~*~*~*~  


Tai moaned. The sun was in his eyes.  
"Kari, get out! I want s'more sleep," he said, trying to sit up, only his bed sank under him. He opend his eyes all the way.  
Water. Water all around him, as far as he could see. Except to his left.  
"Matt!" he said. Matt had already been awake, and looked at him mournfully.  
"You're up, at last," he said.  
"Hey, Matt, why are in the middle of the ocean?"  
"You don't remember?"  
Tai closed his eyes and thought a moment. They were on a boat, and the storm came. A wave splashed up over the deck.  
"I remember a wave comming up on the deck, but that's it," he said.  
"Me too," said Matt. "I suppose that it washed us overboard. Lucky thing we stayed together."  
"Have you seen anyone else?"  
"No, haven't heard them, either."  
"D'you think that we're the only survivors?" Tai asked, anxious.  
"No, I don't." Tai noticed a cut on Matt's cheek.  
"You're bleeding," he said.  
"You've got a black eye and a cut lip."  
Tai sighed.  
"I wonder if Kari's alright."  


~*~*~*~*~  


Kari dragged TK up away from the water. The boat, she guessed, had hit a rock and broken apart. She and TK had been tossed about for a long, long time before another monster wave came and pushed them towards some sort of land. Kari had thought that they would die right then and there, but the wave instead carried them into this little cave. But the tide was comming in and they had no place to go.  
She continued to drag TK's unconscious body farther into the cave. She couldn't see anything, so she didn't stop until her rear end hit something hard and sharp.  
"Ouch!"  
She reached a hand back to see what her cut her. It was a bad move. She ended up cutting her left hand.  
"Jesus Christ," she mutterd, sticking as much of her had as she could into her mouth. She tasted blood.  
She let go of TK and used her right hand to carefully feel the wall. It was a dead end, coverd in barnacles and seaweed. She cursed. That ment that the tide came up to here when it was high. No matter how for she stretched her hand up, the barnacles were there.  
She cursed and felt along the wall. She could walk twenty feet to her left. She turned and walked twenty feet to her right. Then The wall gave way.  
She reached further in until she tripped. She skinned her knee on even more barnacles.  
The wall apperatnly had a natural ramp in it. Kari could walk up it. At the top there was a shelf, and she felt no barnacles. The tide didn't come up here. She made her way back down to TK.  
"TK! Wake up," she hissed. "Hurry!"  
"Mmhhh...Five more minutes,Mom..."  
"TK! It's Kari! Wake up!"  
"Kari? I can't see you. Its dark."  
"I know," she said. "Can you move everything okay?"  
"My knee hurts a bit, but I'm sure I can walk on it," he said. "And my head hurts."  
Kari felt along his forehead until he gave a yelp. There was a bump.  
"Come on. Stand up. The tide's comming in."  
TK grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. Water was now around their ankles.  
"C'mon," she said, pulling him towards the ramp. "Careful, its steep."  
"Wha--" said TK, as he tripped. She heard him hiss as he cut himself on the barnacles.  
"Come on!"   
Slower than she would have liked, they made their way up the ramp. Once at the top they both colapsed on top of each other. Kari hit her head and didn't notice it when a faint light crept into the cave as she passed out.  


~*~*~*~*~  


Sora pulled herself farther into her little niche in the cliff wall. Her left leg she dragged behind her, unable to move it. She thought it was broken.  
She looked back out at the water over the edge of the niche, no less than three feet from her. The tide was thankfully receeding. Ten mintues ago the waves came over the edge, threatening to wash her out, as they had Yolei.....  
Sora sniffed. She and Yolei had hung onto their peice of wreckage until a wave washed it into the niche where she was sitting. She had seen TK,Kari, Ken, and Davis wash farther away from her, out to see. She hadn't seen Izzy or Iori at all. Tai and Matt had been washed over long before, as with Mimi and Joe. She wonderd if she was the only one alive.  
She pulled her right leg up to her chest.  
Rescue would come, she knew that. But would it come in time?  


~*~*~*~*~  


Davis woke up to find himself not in his bedroom. Instead, he was laying on something both very hard and very soft. He sat up and looked at what he had been laying on.  
"Ken! Ken! Are you alive?"  
Ken sat up and coughed.  
"Barley. Thanks for getting off me, Davis. I was about to suffocate."  
"Your welcome," said Davis. "Where are we?"  
"Well, I remember something about our boat crashing into a rock, and we being tossed this way and that. I think this is where we ended up."  
Davis looked around. It seemed to be a very small island, with rocky beaches. But the center, which was about ten feet in diameter, was green, and there was a tiny, dwarfed tree, stubbornly surviving the sea's harshness. He and Ken seemed to be on an oucropping of rocks, not far from it.  
"Come," he said to Ken. "I'd rather sit by that tree then on these rocks."  
He nodded, coughed again, and followed Davis down to the island. They both sat down by the tree.  
"Aw man! My watch broke!" said Davis.  
"Could've been worse,' said Ken. "Could be dead."  
This shut Davis up.  
"Where's everyone else?" he asked.  
"Well, Joe and Mimi are somewhere out in the middle of the ocean, I'm guessing. Tai and Matt, too. But I have no idea where everyone else is, assuming that they're alive."  
"I wonder if anyone's looking for us," said Davis.  


~*~*~*~*~  


Mr.Ishida stood by the edge of the cliff, not very far from where the boat had crashed. He peered out at the water with his binoculars.  
"Seen anyone yet?" asked Mr.Yagami, close to him.  
"Not a fuckin' thing," he said. "An hour and a half, and not on single fuckin' thing."  
"Cursing won't help."  
"Shut up, Natsuko," he snapped at his ex-wife. "I'm sorry. Fighting won't help now. We've got to get along."  
She sighed. "Right."  
There was a yell farther down the cliff. They ran to see what it was. They got there just in time to see the remains of Iori and Izzy be pulled up over the edge.  
"Oh my....."  
"Looks like they've been smashed up against the rocks," said Dr.Kido, examining them. He checked for a pulse, then shook his head.  
"Dead," he mutterd.  
"Are their parents here?"  
"Not yet," said Mrs. Yagami. "Iori's mother and granfather are on their way, but Izzy's line is busy." She pointed to her cell phone. "I can't get through."  
"Keep trying," said her husband.  
Mr.Ishida went back to looking at the water, empty of bodies. He tried to keep the thought back, but it came anyways.  
_Is Matt like that?_  


~*~*~*~*~  


Matt was tired and thirsy and hot and hungry. He had sunburn and felt a little sick. Plus, if Tai sang "1,000 Botles of Beer on the Wall" one more time.....  
"Again," said Tai. "Come on, Matt! One-thousand--"  
Matt punched him. Tai was thrown back in the water. He swam back to Matt, rubbing his face.  
"Sorry," said Matt.  
"That's okay. My throat was getting sore." Tai looked up and opend his eyes. "Either you punched harder than I thought, or..."  
"Or what?" asked Matt, looking in the direction Tai was.  
"A little island! There! Do you see it?"  
Matt squinted.  
"I do!"  
Tai looked at him. "Wanna swim for it?"  
"Beats staying in the water. C'mon!"  
Matt paused a moment before going after Tai, wondering if anyone else was.  


~*~*~*~*~  


"Joe," said Mimi. "Joe, do you think anyone'll find us?"  
Joe gave her a reassuring smile. "They will, don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."  
Mimi tried to smile, but broke down crying instead.  
"Mimi! What is it?"  
"This is--all--my--fault!" she sobbed. Joe gave her a hug.  
"It wasn't anyone's fault. It was an accident."  
"But if I hadn't suggested--"  
"Mimi, please. It wasn't your fault. Things happen."  
Mimi continued to cry.  
"Don't! You'll use up all of the excess water your body has!"  
Mimi stopped.  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay."  
They both realized that Joe was still hugging her. Her pulled away quickly, blushing.  
"Don't worry. People are probably looking for us as we speak."  
"The others, too," said Mimi. "I thought I saw Kari fall out. I wonder where she is now."  


~*~*~*~*~  


Kari stirred in her sleep. Something was wrong. Her bed was hard. Also, something heavy was on top of her. Then she rememberd.  
Her eyes flew open. She was insde the cave, on the little natural shelf. It was now flooded with light. A way out.  
She tried to sit up and realized what was holding her down.  
"TK! Wake up!"  
His eyelids flutterd.  
"You're crushing me!"  
He opend his eyes, blushed, and got off her.  
"Sorry. I guess we fell asleep."  
"Yeah. How do you feel?"  
"Fine, I guess. But my knee still hurts."  
Kari looked at it. It was swollen to twice its size and red, with numerous cuts from the barnacles. She looked back up at his face, and saw a large swelling above his left eye.  
"You must've banged it up pretty good," said Kari, looking at her hands, cut from the barnacles.  
"I can walk, but barley. C'mon, there's light over there."  
Kari helped TK up and walked over to where the light came from. At first she didn't see it, because there was a stone wall in front of her. Then she raised her vision up about ten feet, where there was a little hole.  
"Shit! How are we supposed to reach that?" said TK.  
"I don't know," said Kari.  


~*~*~*~*~  


Sora sat huddled in the niche for a long time. It was cold, and she was hungry and thirsty and damp. She shiverd. The sun was starting to shine into her niche, and it helped, but now she was getting a sunburn. But worst of all was that she was alone.  
She looked out at the ocean. She wanted somebody to come, anybody. Even an ax murdurer wouldn't be so bad. At leat they could put her out of her misery faster than starvation or hypothermia could.  
She looked out to sea again. She thought that she had seen two little dots moving in the water, but when she blinked, they were gone.  


~*~*~*~*~  


Davis was grateful for the little tree. He was hungry and thirsty, but he had shade and wasn't sunburnt just yet. He might be soon, though. The sun was creeping higher and the shade was getting smaller. Ken was paler than him and would need more shade. Davis slowly manuverd himself so that Ken had more shade.  
"You don't have to go and get yourself burnt because of me, Davis," said Ken.  
"You'll burn faster."  
"Doesn't matter. We're going to share the shade, and we're both going to get a little burned." He smiled. "all for one and one for all."  
"Where's that from, anyways?"  
" _The Three Musketeers_," said Ken.  
"Never read it."  
"I've surmised as much."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind."  
There was some more silence.  
"I wonder when help will come?" asked Davis.  
"Soon, I hope. I know that they've got a search team looking for us."  
"Wonder if any of the others are saved."  
"I'm not sure," said Ken. "TK and Kari should be close to us....I think I saw them."  
Davis nodded.  
  
End of Part I  
  
Okay, so tell me what you think of it! Another section will be slow comming, though, because I'm leaving for Boston soon, and then Seattle right after that, and then there's school.... Yeesh. But if you like it, I'll hurry up.Also, there'll be more Taito and Daiken and Takari in the next part. Okay, done rambling. R/r!  



	2. Chapter 2 (How original)

(Type a title for your page here)   
A/n: Umm, the second part. Thank you for correcting my spelling. As you may have figured out, my writing program has no spell check. Sorry. There'll be a bit more Taito and Daiken in this part.   
Disclaimer: *Stares at people* Come on! I've already told you in the first part, I don't own Digimon!  
  


~*~*~*~*~  


"Tai! Stop!"  
Tai stopped swimming and turned back to Matt, who was a considerable distance behind him. Matt was floating, his life jacket keeping him up. He was panting and grabbing his side. He grimaced.  
"Cramp," he said.  
Tai sighed and swam back to Matt. Matt gave him a weak smile. Tai was annoyed at having to stop swimming, the little island was closer. On the other hand, swimming in a life jacket was easier said than done, and he was glad for the break. Not to mention that the current was pulling them aaway from the island, and every time they stopped to rest they were carried further back.  
"We should stop swimming," said Matt. "It's getting dark, and I don't want to get lost."  
"You're right, probably," said Tai. "But we'll be far away from the island when we wake up."  
"Who said anything about sleeping?"  
"What?"  
"We can't go to sleep, Tai. That's how people freeze to death, because they fall asleep when they're cold."  
"I'm not cold."  
"You've been swimming. You'll start to feel the real temperture of the water soon."  
Tai folded his arms. "Fine."  
"Sorry, Tai."  
"Why should you be? I can go with no sleep for a while." He frowned, and added sarcastically, "Besides, I like being hungry and freezing and lost all at once."  
"You aren't the only one who's unhappy. Deal."  
"I'm trying to, Matt."  


~*~*~*~*~  


"I wish we had some firewood."  
"And what good would that do? How would we start a fire?"  
"Do you have to get into technicalities, Ken?"  
"Sorry."  
"S'alright."  
Davis sighed and leaned back against the tree. His right side was mildly burned, and he hissed as it touched the tree. He felt lucky, though. Ken was between pink and red, though tomorrow he'd be looking rather like a lobster.   
"Don't you hurt?" asked Davis.  
"Yeah, but I can take it."  
"My sunburn hurts."  
"Good fo you."  
"Ken!"  
"What else am I supposed to say? I'm going through the same thing."  
Davis took a deep breath. Ken had been right. As usual.  
"I wonder what I'd be doing if I was at home right now?" said Davis.  
"I'd be in my room, studying or something like that."  
"I'd be either eating or yelling at Jun. Maybe e-mailing someone."  
"Like Kari?"  
"Maybe, why?"  
"You seem to have a crush on her."  
Davis blushed. He couldn't tell Ken the truth. He would think that Davis was some sort of freak or something. To be honest, Davis had never realy liked Kari. In fact, he had never really liked any girl. He had gotten his first crush, though, but it was on a boy. Davis figured it was some sort of phase. Well, he got another crush on a nother guy. And then another. Davis figured that he was gay, and that scared him. What if somebody found out? So, he pretened to have a crush on Kari, and he made it obvious. After a time, he really began to belive it. But then he had met Ken.....  
"I guess," said Davis.  
"You guess?"  
"I'm not sure anymore. That's all."  
"You weren't ment to be?"  
"I guess so."  
"Oh," said Ken.  


~*~*~*~*~  


"I'm really cold, Joe!"  
"So'm I, Mimi, but that's all the reason more for us to stay awake. Besides, if we fall asleep, we might miss a rescue ship or something."  
"Why the hell would they send a rescue ship out at midnight?"  
Joe shrugged. "It's a possibility."  
"Yeah, right," Mimi said, coldly.  
"Why are you so mad at me? I didn't do anything!"  
"I'm not mad at you."  
"Funny way of showing it."  
"I'm sorry!" she said. "I'm sorry! It's just....I'm a little scared. "  
"So'm I, Mimi. But we'll get through this."  
"What if we don't," she said, comming dangerously close to crying.  
"Mimi, don't cry. Please, don't! We'll be fine, okay? Just trust me."  


~*~*~*~*~  


"I can't belive we still haven't found them yet!" said Mr. Ishida around one that morning. He lit a cigarette. "All day and we only found dead bodies."  
"We'll try again tomorrow," said Mrs. Yagami, sitting down on the hood of her car. "Hellicopters and boats."  
"What was that?"  
"Choppers and boats!" she repeated. "We'll have official search teams using choppers and boats to find them tomorrow!"  
"Oh."  
Her husband came and put a comforting arm around her. "We'll find them, don't worry."  
"But I _do_ worry!" she said, begining to cry. "What if Tai's like Izzy and Cody? Or Kari? I don't want to loose my babies!" she wailed to the sky. "Please, don't take my children from me, God! Please! Please! Please!" With the last "please", she was crying so hard she could barely make any noise at all.  
Mr.Ishida watched as she refused her husband's comfort and just sat there, on the ground, in hysterics. He sat there helpless. After a while, she calmed down and got into the passenger side of the car.  
Mr.Ishida finished his cigarette and got inside his own car, but did not sleep. Instead, he looked out at the sea.  
'Live, Matt. Be alive.'  


~*~*~*~*~  


"I wonder how Matt is?" said TK into the darkness. A sliver of moonlight fell across his face, illuminating his eyes.  
"He's fine, TK," she said, listening to the sound of water from the opening.  
"I wonder if he's with...never mind, I'm not supposed to tell."  
"No! Tell! Tell! I can keep a secret!" she said, eargarly.  
"Well..."  
"C'mon, I'll tell you one about me....and Tai, so we'll both be traitors."  
"Okay. Matt's got a crush on someone."  
"Who?"  
"Well....it's...it's Tai."  
"Taichi? My brother?"  
"Hai, Taichi."  
"That's perfect!" she said, leaping to her feet.  
"What's perfect?" asked TK after she had jumped up and down some.  
Kari sat down. "Tai's gay! I don't know who he's got a crush on, but...it might work."  
TK smiled. "Maybe."  
"Maybe after we're toghether again..."  
TK could hear her thinking. There was a silence that clearly stated that the "after" was really an "if".  
"Hey, you promised to tell me a secret about you," he said, breaking the silence.  
"Yes, but....welll, see, we can use what we told each other ot make Tai and Matt happy, so it really isn't all that bad."  
"Nice try."  
"No."  
"Fine."  


~*~*~*~*~  


"It's freezing!"  
"I know that, Tai."  
"Let's start swimming again."  
"We can't see anything!"  
"You just have to spoil everything."  
"You're complaining more than Mimi!"  
Tai snorted.  
"I'm serious!" said Matt.  
Tai went quiet for a little while. "Sorry. I'm just uncomfortable. I'm hungry, cold, tired, sore, and I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean, and I have no clue where my sister is or when help'll come."  
"At least you aren't alone, Tai. It's awful to be all alone."  
Then Matt did something unusual.  
He began to cry.  


~*~*~*~*~  


Sora woke from the light sleep she had been having. She thought she had heard someone yell.   
"Hello?" she screamed. "Hello!"  
Nothing but echos. Sora sank back against the wall. what she wouldn't give to have something to eat. Even when she had gone hungry in the Digital World, it had never been this bad.  
"But that was because we were all together."  
She stared out to sea again. Hopefully the sun would come up soon.She was freezing cold and her fingers were numb. Maybe she had frostbite.  
No, wasn't likely.  
"I just want someone to come and get me."  


~*~*~*~*~  


"Matt! What is it? What's the matter?"  
"I'm not sure," said Matt, still crying.  
Tai bobbed in the water for a moment, then put his arms around Matt. The blond cried into his shoulder for a while longer, then stopped. He rested his head on Tai's shoulder for a moment, then lifted his head.  
"Sorry," said Matt. "It's just....I hate being alone."  
"But you aren't alone."  
"I feel like it, though," said Matt, dejectedly.  
Tai considerd what he could do. Then, he kissed Matt in a completely spontaneuos act. He half expected the other boy to pull away. Instead, Matt kissed him back.  
After a time, they broke off, panting a little.  
"I'm sorry," said Tai, turning away.  
Matt shot out an arm and pulled Tai back to him. "What for?"  
"I just....But I thought....But wait...." Tai was confused. He took a deep breath, and started over. "I though that you would, I dunno, be uncomfortable with me kissing you."  
Matt smiled. "I wasn't. In fact I...liked it."  
"I'm in love with you, Yama."  
"Me too." They were about to kiss again, but Matt pulled away and said," But not when you're singing."  


~*~*~*~*~  


The sun was comming up. Sora watched it, talking to herself quietly. Talking to herself proved to be quite entertaining.  
"Why haven't I thought of this sooner," she said. "Because I was to wrapped up in my own misery, that's why."  
In fact, she had become so totally absorbed in her new form of entertainment, she could have sworn she could hear another voice talking to her.  
It _was_ another voice. But it wasn't talking to her.  
"We'll check this area today. These two sections here are where our search boats and hellicopters will be looking."  
"Yes, but, what about all of the other sectors?"  
Sora new that voice.  
"Mama?" she whispered.  
"We'll be looking there either this afternoon or tomorrow, it depends on how the morning goes."  
'Yell! Scream! This is your only chance!' she thought to herself.  
"MAMA!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "HELP! MAMA!!!"  
"Did you hear something?" asked Sora's mother.  
"HELP!!" Sora screamed. "Help!"  
"Now I know I heard something!"  
"Ma'am, get back from the edge, it--"  
Sora managed to move herself so that one arm was sticking out. She waved it.  
"HHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!"  
"Look! An arm! Someone's down there!"  
The rescue worked began to talk into her walkie-talkie.  
"Who's down there?" asked Sora's mother.  
"ME! SORA!"  
"Sora!" cried Mrs. Takenouchi. "My Sora? You're alive!"  
Sora heard weeping, not realizing she was crying herself.  
"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there soon!"  


~*~*~*~*~  


Davis looked blearily up at the sky. The sun was still rising, but he could already feel the heat.  
Beside him, Ken was snoring lightly. How he loved that sound. It was so gentle, so quiet.   
"It's more of a lulaby than a snore."  
Davis looked around, to make sure no one was there. It was out of reflex, he knew no one would be watching. Then he bent over and kissed Ken on the forehead.  
Ken made an unusual snorting soud. Davis jumped about three feet in the air and one to the side. Ken flutterd his eyelashes.  
"Mmhhhhwhaa...?" he said.  
'Note to self, Davis: Ken is a light sleeper.'   
"Nothing. Good morning, Ken."  
"Morning."  
There was a strained silence.  
"Maybe we'll be found today."  
"I hope so. I'm hungry."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, done with part two. Sorry this took so long. I was in Boston and then Fanfiction.net was down... Hopefully this'll be up before I leave for Seattle.  


  



	3. Losing Hope

(Type a title for your page here) A/N: Part three. So far, Iori and Izzy have been confirmed dead. Sora is about to be rescued.Two other pairs will be rescued this time, but you'll have to guess.  
disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
  
Tai stopped swimming for a moment. He knew that it would be harder to start again if he stopped now, but he knew that Matt did not have the endurance that he did. Sure enough, Matt was about ten seconds behind him, and breathing hard. He gave Tai an appreciative smile between gasps.  
"Thanks," he said.  
"Don't mention it," said Tai.   
"What do you want to do once we get home?"  
"Play soccer, sleep, eat," said Tai, automatically. "And spend time with you. You know, when we aren't stranded in the middle of the ocean."  
"Same thing, only I want to play guitar instead of soccer."  
"Ready to start out again?"  
Matt nodded.  
Tai started for the island again. They had drifted away durring the night, but they had made up most of the lost ground, so to speak. In another hour or so they would be closer than ever. Tai just wanted to get to that island. Maybe it would have some shade for his sunburn.  


* * *  


Kari sighed. she had been searching for a way to get out, but it seemed very unlikely. The only possible way would be for her to stand on TK's shoulders, but TK could not stand.  
"No luck?"  
"Nope."  
"I wonder if we'll ever get out of here," said TK. "Maybe we'll die in here."  
"Takeru!"  
"I'm serious."  
"So'm I! We can't jus give up! There's still a chance!"  
TK's stomach growled. It echoed in the cave.  
"If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna puke."  
"I thought you were past that stage yesterday."  
"It's come back," he said.  
Kari shrugged. She herself had gone through that stage three times, but she hadn't said anything.  
"Look at it this way: we don't have to worry about getting fat."  
TK smiled wryly.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  


* * *  


Joe put his water-soaked kerchief on his forehead. He sighed. Releif. At least, temporary releif. He had horrible sunburn.  
"Oh, why haven't they found us yet!"  
"I'm not sure," said Joe. Mimi complained a lot, and he was getting tired of it. His fuse was getting short.  
"Sorry," said Mimi. "I'm a little cranky."  
"Me, too," he said.  
"We're gonna die!"  
"Don't say that!"  
"But--"  
He cut her off.  
"Mimi, as long as we're alive, there's still a chance! And to be honest, I--"   
"You what?"  
"Shhhh!!!!" he hissed. "Listen...It sound like..."  
"A hellicopter!" she said. "Over there!" She pointed to the balck dot that was growing closer and closer.  
"We're saved!"  
"Only if it sees us!"   
The chopper was closer.  
"When I say so, kick as hard as you can."  
"Right," she said.  
"One....two.....three!!!"  
At once, they began kicking. White foam floated around them.  
"Help!" Mimi yelled. "We're here! Help!"  
Joe, as much as he hated it, began to join in. The hellicopter grew closer and closer to them. Joe swallowed. Maybe it wouldn't work.  
No, it worked. Much to his releif, the hellicopter stopped over them, and lowerd down a ladder.  


* * *  


Davis sat up very suddenly. Ken jumped.  
"What is it?"  
"Do you hear that?"  
"Ken strained his ears. It was a faint droning, almost like a...  
"Hellicopter!" they said at the same time.  
Davis jumed up and ran towards the direction the sound was comming from. He scrambled up onto the rocks and searched the sky, listening as hard as he could. He found a little black dot in the sky.  
"HEY!" he yelled! "HEY!!!"   
Ken came up behind him, but he didn't notice. He was too busy jumping and screaming.  
"Davis," said Ken.  
"OVER HERE!"  
"DAVIS!" screamed Ken. Davis stopped and turned.  
"What?"  
"They can't see us, Davis. They're too far away and going away from us. Save your energy."  
Davis dropped his jaw. Then he turned to the receeding black spot, then back to Ken again. Then he gave up.  
"You're right again, Ken."  
"Sorry. But..."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"We'll get another chance, Davis. I'm sure of it."  
Davis shrugged and camly went back to sitting under the tree. Despite what he looked like on the outside, he was boiling on the inside. They had a chance! How could Ken just shrug it off? They weren't going to get another chance! And how could he be so calm about it? It didn't make sense.  
"Well, what's the topic of discussion for today?" asked Ken.  
"Your turn to pick."  
"Er... I don't know. School?"  
"I'll get nightmares. I'd wake you up. You wouldn't like it, 'cause you're a light sleeper."  
"How--?" Ken looked confused. Davis blushed and mentally kicked himself. He had let it slip!  
"Well, everytime I moved this morning, you seemed to stir."  
"Oh," said Ken, nodding. But he looked doubtful.  
"You know what, let's toalk about soccer," said Davis, changing the subject. Ken seemed to forget about what had been said, but Davis knew that he hadn't. He would have to be very careful from now on.  


* * *  


Sora flipped through the pages of her magazine, not really seeing anything. She sighed and tossed it onto the table next to her bed and crossed her arms. She was so bored! There was no one to talk to and the television set in her room was broken.   
She stared at the cast that encased most of her leg. It itched.  
'Six weeks with this thing on,' she thought. 'And I need to stay here for most of that time. I'm going to go insane! Just like in that little cave...'  
She shiverd. She did not like to think about what had happend. It made her uneasy.  
"Maybe someone else's here," she said to herself. "Like Tai or Matt or Kari..."  
"Or me?" came a voice from to doorway. sora turned her head to look. It was Mimi.  
"Mimi!" she said as her friend came over and gave her a hug. "You're alive! I can't beleive it!" Sora was crying. When Mimi pulled away Sora saw tears running down her cheeks too.  
"Yes, I'm alive, and so is Joe. We were stuck out in the middle of the ocean together! Where were you?"  
"I ended up in a little niche in the cliff we had seen."  
"Was anyone with you?"  
Sora bowed her head. "Yolei was. But then a wave came and...."  
"Oh, no! They told me about Iori and Izzy, but not Yolei!"  
Sora nooded, wiping away fresh tears. "Yes, her. Do you know about anyone else?"  
"No, I don't. But I'm sure they're fine."  


* * *  


Kari leaned against the wall. It was the second night that she had been conscious for. She was hungry, cold, and annoyed. Her throat hurt. He back hurt. Everything hurt.  
"I'm going to go crazy," said TK. "Really, I am."  
"Well, Tai tells me to sing when I'm bored. He usually sings "1,000 Bottles of Beer on the Wall". It bugs me half to death."  
"What do you sing?"  
"You know the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not allowed to see it yet."  
"Same here. But my dad has the soundtrack and he leaves it lying around. If I get bored I listen to it."  
"Which song?"  
"The time-warp thing," said Kari. "But I don't want to right now. My throat hurts."  
"Then shut up."  
"You don't have to be rude, TK."  
"Sorry. When I'm hungry, I get irratible."  
"Understandable. I'll be quiet now."  
"Goodnight, Kari."  
Kari nodded. 'Goodnight, TK.'  
  
End of Part 3  
  
A/n: Okay, I know I said two other PAIRS, but I changed my mind. Reveiw and I'll write more!  


  



	4. Confusion

(Type a title for your page here) A/n: Part four, is it?  
  
  
Kari's head was swimming. There was a rushing sound in her ears and thunder crashed through her head. Thoughts roiled together inside her mind, mixing until they fromed one single phrase.  
_NO!!!!!_  
Vaugley, she was aware of the rest of her body. Sore arms and legs. Stinging cuts on her hands. A lump on her forehead. The part of her mind that was still logical realized that she must be conscious to feel the rest of her body, but it was pushed aside by the word NO!!!!  
A moan escaped her lips. She could hear people talking. She wanted to shut them out, to become lost within the confusion of her mind, but she failed.  
"....waking.....now...."  
"She.......maybe.....I...think...."  
"No......Matt.....wait....stay..."  
"Tai....."  
_Tai_. She knew him, from somewhere. He was close to her in some way.  
The snatches of conversation were becoming clearer now.  
"Fine......guess..."  
"...eyes......awake..."  
"...they....No...."  
Kari opend her eyes slowly. It was bright where she was, much brighter then where she had been.  
_Where was that?_  
Everything was blurry. She could make out the forms of two people. One of them had a lot of brown hair. She rememberd it vaugley.  
"Tai...?"  
"Kari!" said the from with the hair. "Kari, you're all right!"  
The forms were in clear foucus now. She rememberd Tai, but the woman next to him.....  
"Tai. What...where.....?"  
"You're safe no, Kari," he said. "There was a storm, remember? We were on a boat, and it sank. You and TK were washed away from everyone. You were in a little cave. Then it flooded and you came to the surface. It's a very lucky thing that Ken and Davis had just been spotted. You might have drowned."  
This was a bit too much information for Kari to comprehend. But soon the memeories came back to her.   
She suddenly sat up.  
Then she screamed a scream so horrid not even she thought she could stand it.  


* * *  


Davis looked around. It had been two days since he and Ken had been rescued and they had found Kari and TK. He wrinkled his forehead. It was four days after the accident, he concluded.   
He walked slowly down the hallways of the hospital. He was allowed to get up and roam around. Currently, his mission was to find Ken. Then he would go and look for Matt, Tai, TK, Kari, and Sora. Mimi and Joe he had already seen. They had told him about...  
Davis stopped suddenly and leaned agaisnt the wall. He felt very weak, all of the sudden. The acid taste od bie filled his mouth. He swallowed it down and took several deep breaths. After a moment, he continued.  
He found the room number he was looking for, knocked, and waited for an answer.  
"Come in!"  
Davis gulped and enterd. Ken was sitting on the white hospital bed, flipping through a magazine. He seemed bored. Davis noticed the tears stains on his face.  
"Hey."  
"Oh, hi, Davis," said Ken.   
"How's it going?"  
"It isn't going," said Ken. "Sure, my parents came and cried. Mimi and Joe came, too. But they aren't here now. I would like to get up and go see people, but my hospital gown is the type that doesn't cover my bottom. So I'm stuck here."  
"Sorry about that," said Davis, trying not to think about how much he'd like to see Ken's rear end.  
_Stop that you disgusting perverted freak!_ he thought.  
"Yeah. Have you seen any of the others?"  
"Nope. You're my first stop.Any news of the others?"  
"Well, I know Sora's leg is broken, and that's it. Mimi and Joe hadn't seen anyone else besides you when they came."  
"Did they tell you about....?"  
"Yeah," said Ken, lowering the volume of his voice. "We missed Izzy and Cody's funerals. And they can't find Yolei's body."  
Davis blinked back tears. "We'll pay our respects as soon as we get out of this place," he said, his voice craking.  
"Yeah," said Ken. Davis could tell that he was crying, too. They both sat there, or, in Davis's case, stood for a moment. Eventually Davis wiped his eyes.  
"I gotta go now, okay?"  
"Okay."  


* * *  


Joe sat down on his bed. He was ready to go home. He had just finished packing his things in the bag that his parents had used to bring his some clothes. He stared at it.  
_It isn't fair. I get to leave so soon, yet Sora, TK,and possibly Matt and Kari have to stay longer._ He looked around the room.   
_This whole place is a prison. Maybe I won't become a doctor._ He shook his head. _No, I will. To help people._  
The door opend a crack. Joe's father stuck his head in.  
"You ready?"  
"Yeah," said Joe, standing up.  
"Come on then."  
"Sure." He grabbed his bag and followed his family out of the hospital. Then he asked,  
"Can I come back. You know, after I've put my things away and have eaten?"  
"Sure."  
Joe nodded. He would come back and see his friends again. Maybe Kari and TK would wake up before Mimi had to leave for America.  
Joe took a moment to asses the damages. Izzy, Cody, and Iori were all dead. TK and Kari were unconscious, due to the fact that their brains had gone without oxygen for a while before the rescue workers pulled them out. Matt had a bad case of hypothermia. Tai was well enough to walk about, and was probably with his sister. Ken and Davis were fine and were able to walk around. Sora's leg was broken. He and Mimi were well enough to leave the hospital.  
The only ones that really worried him were TK, Kari, and Matt. When Tai and Matt had been found by a rescue boat, Matt had been in the advanced stages of hypothermia. Tai had hypothermia as well, but he was still able to talk. Matt was recovering, but Joe worried about the possibility of _another_ sickness invading Matt's body and finishing him off.  
TK and Kari would most likely be fine. They were unconscious, but not in a coma. At least, the doctors didn't _think_ that they were in comas.   
"Joe? Joe?"  
Joe jumped. "Yes, Dad?"  
"Your brother is here with the car."  
"Right," said Joe. He looked around once more, then got into the backseat of the car.  


* * *  


Tai mutterd darkly to himself as he walked to Matt's room. Of all the nerve!  
"They kicked me out of my _sister's_ room just because she screamed for no apparent reason," he said under his breath. At least he might be able to see Matt.  
But when he asked the receptionist, she told him that he had to bae a family member to see him. Tai cursed and left. Well, there was always Ken, or Davis, or Sora. He knew that he could see them, at least. He decided to see Sora first.   
"Hey, Tai," she said when he enterd.  
"Hi," he said. "Sorry about your leg."  
She shrugged. "I'll be fine. I really messed up my tibia, though. and my knee. Have a seat," she said, indicating to a chair.  
Tai sat down and moved it closer to Sora's bed.   
"When will you be allowed out?"  
She sighed. "In a week. But I'll have on this thing--" she indicated to the cast "--for about five weeks. Then a cast just for my lower leg for another two weeks. Then a brace for a while after that." She grimaced. "How about you?"  
"I'm fine. I had hypothermia when they found me, but not as bad as Matt. He was going unconscious and he had been having muscle spasms. I can't see him yet."  
"Oh. Have you heard about the others? Mimi and Joe came to see me twice, both times before any of you showed up."  
"Well, Ken and Davis are fine."  
She nodded. "Davis said hi to me, but he left after around a minute."  
Tai shrugged. "Well, he's been through a lot."  
"Haven't we all," she mutterd. "Keep going."  
"Uh...TK and Kari were found in a little cave, real close to Davis and Ken. It had flooded and they had gone without oxygen for a while before they were pulled out. As far as I know, TK's still unconscious and Kari's up, but she's in hysterics and she doesn't remember much."  
Sora sat up a little straighter. "Hysterics?"  
"Yeah. She was real groggy when she first woke up. I told her what had happend. She stared at me for a moment, then sat bolt upright and started to scream. It was awful. Then she stopped, turned to me, and said, 'TK! Where's TK?' My mother tried to comfort her, but Kari kicked her away, saying 'Who the hell are you? Where's TK? Tai, where's TK?!' Then she screamed again. Then the doctors kicked me and my mother out."  
"Oh," said Sora.  
"Yeah, I know."  
There was a very uncomfortable silence.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'm a little tired right now."  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
"See ya."  


* * *  


Kari lay in bed, staring blankly at the cealing. Things were so confusing. First a strange woman tried to hug her, then people come in and try to calm her down for some reason. What was she screaming about? There was water.....  
"TK!" she screamed, then went quiet. Her throat hurt. Besides, someone had told her that he was alright.  
But what did they know. He was drowning.  
How would she get to him, though? The people outside would put her back in the bed and tell her to be quiet. That TK was alright.   
She diecided she would sneak out. She waited in silence for around ten mintues, then slowly got up. She swung herself onto the cold tile floor. She walked to the door.  
Then a wave of darkness hit her, causing her to cling to the wall. Eventually it passed, and she continued to sneak out of her room. She walked down the hallway, looking into any open doors she could find.  
"You have to go now, sir."  
"All right, all right," said a voice. Kari recognized it. She peeked around the corner in time to see a large man with brown hair exit a room, followed by one of the strange people that told her everything was okay. Kari pressed herself flat against the wall and waited for their footsteps to recede. Then she dashed around the corner and into a room that hopefully was TK's. She knew the man. He was TK's father or something....  
She closed the door quietly behind her, then tip-toed up to the bed. TK lay there, pale as the sheets. She looked at him for a moment. He was breathing. But his eyes weren't open.  
"TK?" she whispered. "TK, it's me, Kari. Remember me?"  
TK did not answer.   
"TK? Wkae up, TK!" she said.  
Still no reply.  
"Fine, then I'll wait here with you," she said. She looked around for a chair. There was one by the wall, but she found she could not move it. She finally gave up and just crawled into the bed, next to TK. She watched him breathe. In and out. In and out.  
_He's alive!_ She smiled to herself. The strangers had been telling the truth.  
Then a thought came to her. What if TK _stopped_ breathing? What if he died, and she wasn't there?  
"I'm gonna stay here with you, TK. I promise you tat I'll stay here until you wake up," she whispered, stroking his face. She bent over and kissed his cheek, then laid her head next to his and curled up into a little ball. Then she fell asleep.  


* * *  


Sora stared at the cealing. She had found little designs in the cracks. She was currently looking at a donkey.  
"This is so boring," she said.   
Someone knocked. Sora pushed herself up. "Come in."  
It was Tai. He looked pale under his sunburn, and his eyes had a glazed look to them.  
"Tai?"  
"Have you seen Kari?" he asked. "She's-she's not in her room. I've been looking everywhere for the past five minutes."  
"Is anyone else looking?"  
Tai shook his head.  
"Not even the doctors?"  
He blushed. "I wasn't supposed to be in her room."  
"Oh," said Sora. "No, I haven't seen her. Maybe you can get Ken or Davis to help. I won't be much help though." She cast a wistful glance at her leg. "Sorry."  
"Right," said Tai. "Well....keep her here if you see her."  
"Will do."  


* * *  


  
TK stared at the form next to him. Kari was sleeping very soundly. He didn't want to wake her. He just looked at her and smiled.  
He reached out a hand and stroked her hair. He knew her from somewhere. Her name was Yagami Hikari. They had been through something horrible together.Only....  
Something was wrong. He couldn't remember what it was. He could not name anything in the room, aside from Kari. He could not think in the same way he used to. He felt emotions and everything, but something was missing. Something he needed, and he didn't know how to find it.  
Kari stirred and opend her eyes. She smiled.  
"TK!" she said. Then she made some other sounds, but he couldn't recognize sounds. They had a pattern to them, he knew he should recognize it, only...  
Kari's expression changes from joy to worry and puzzlement. She made some other noises. TK stared at her.   
Kari then bit her lip. she said his name again, then more sounds.  
_Words._ TK knew what was missing, words! He knew words: TK, Kari, word. That was it.  
"Words," said TK. "Words."  
Kari made some more sounds. Then she shrugged and closed her eyes again. TK kissed her forehead and watched her again, before the nurse came in.  


* * *   


Tai was in his room, with his head in his hands. No one had seen Kari. He blamed himself, for not telling the doctors straight off. When he did tell them, the nurse sent him back to his room and told him to wait. Tai hated waiting.  
There was a knock on the door. It opend before Tai could answer.  
"Mr. Yagami?" Tai looked up. It was a nurse.  
"We've found your sister." Tai smiled.  
"However," she continued, "She's got a very high fever. The doctors says that it's pnuemonia. They've put her in intensive care."  
Tai's high spirits came crashing down when the nurse said these words. Memories from when he was eight came flooding back to him. Hime taking Kari outside...Taking her to the hospital....His mother yelling at him....  
Tai nodded. The nurse left him, closing the door behind her. Tai moaned loudly and coverd his face with his pillow.  
"It's...all....my...fault!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Uh, yeah. This may be my last posting for a while, because we're moving. (Yet again, but this year it's in October, not November).Finish this as soon as I can!  



	5. A glimmer of hope

A/N: I'm sssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to post this. But I haven't been able to get to a computer for three weeks or so. I'll try to get this up as fast as I can! Sorry again!  
  
  
TK smiled up at the amn sitting next to him. He had learned another word: _Father_. TK knew that he had not seen the man sitting by him for a while, and that he was happy to see him.  
There was another person sitting by him as well. She was crying into a tissue, and she kept on saying words. The same words over and over.  
_Mother...._ he thought. Her behavior made him want to maek her feel better. He strained his memory for more words. _Crying....Mother....don't....cry......_  
"M-mudher," he said. "D-don't c-c-c-cry....."  
His mother stopped crying and stared at him. TK closed his eyes breifly, then opend them again, pleased with his efforts. Both his parents were looking at him in astonishment. TK did not see what all of the fuss was about. He had just said more words. Wasn't that good?  
The door opend and in walked a boy with a lot of brown hair. He looked tired and upset, but he smiled at TK. He said something to TK's parents. TK squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember who this person was.  
"T-t- Tai!" he said.  
Tai smiled and nodded. He said TK's name.  
TK wanted Tai to stay longer, but he left after a moment or two. TK knew that he was connected to people he liked.  
_My...friends....._  


* * *  


Joe walked down the hall, looking at the room numbers. When he found what he was looking for, he stopped and knocked.  
"Come in!"  
Joe opend the door slowly and peered inside. Mimi was busy putting clothes into a suitcase. She looked up and waved at him, then busied herself once more with her packing.  
"Need help?"  
"Huh...oh, sure, thanks," she said. "Just sit on it while I shut it."  
"Oh...okay," he said slowly. He felt rather stupid sitting on top of Mimi's suitcase while she closed it. He jumped off as soon as possible.  
"So, have you said good-bye to Sora and the rest?"  
Mimi nodded. "Yup. Everyone but Kari, Matt, and TK."  
Joe nodded. "Well, I guess it's my turn now."  
"No, not yet," she said. "You can help me carry my suitcase downstairs and help me get a cab."  
Joe smiled. "All right, then." He tried to lift up Mimi's suitcase, but he barely managed to get it off the bed. She luaghed at the scence as Joe had a near brush with death when the suitcase almost fell on him.  
"You can help, you know," he said from his position on the floor. Mimi surpressed another fit of giggles, then stretched out her hand to help him up.  
They slowly made their way to the elevator and out the door. While Joe was trying to get a cab, Mimi said," I don't want to leave yet."  
Joe turned to look at her. "Well, no one wants you to leave, Mimi. But you live in American now."  
"But I want to see if Matt and TK and Kari'll be okay," she said.  
Joe bit his lip. "Don't worry, Mimi. I'll tell you if anything happens as soon as I possibly can."  
Mimi nodded and sniffed. Joe finally managed to get a cab. As the driver was trying to get Mimi's bags into the trunk, Joe helped Mimi into the cab.  
"Call me when you get there," he said.  
"I will," she said. Joe nodded an walked away.  
"Joe!"  
"What is it, Mimi?"  
"I still need someone to help me with my bags when I get to the airport."  
Joe smiled and started back towards the cab.  


* * *  


Davis lay down in his bed, folding a paper airplane. His mother had given him a magazine, and Davis had been tearind out all the adds and turning them into paper airplanes. Now scarcely a fourth of the original amgazine remained. Davis threw the airplane and it landed in the trash can.  
"Maybe I'll go and see Ken," he said to himself.  
"No need," said a voice from the door. Davis looked up and smiled at Ken.  
"I thought that...."  
"I asked the nurse for an extr gown and I put it on backwards," smiled Ken. He walked over to the bed.  
"Is there anything good on TV?" he asked. "Mine's broken."  
Davis smiled and looked for the TV guide, which he had probably thrown away.  
Ken's eyes fell upon the waste basket. He smiled.   
"Please tell me that's not the TV guide."  
"Well, not _all_ of it," said Davis, sheepishly.  
"Well, that's fine," said Ken. "We could try channel surfing."  
Davis shrugged and turned on the TV. Fifteen minutes later nothing good seemed to be on, so they gave up.  
"That's alright," said Ken. To be honest, I only came here to talk to you."   
_Oh, God. He knows. What gave me away?_  
"Um..." Davis swallowed. "Go ahead."  
"Well, you remember when we were on that little island, before we were found?"  
"Yeah...?"  
"Well, I remember thinking that....that if I died there, it wouldn't be so bad, because I was with you."  
"Wha-what's your point?"  
"Well, I guess I'm just saying...uhm....thanks...for being such--such a good friend."  
"Oh," said Daivs, blushing. "You're...you're welcome. Don't mention it."  
Ken looked releived. "Okay, well I'll be going, then."  
"Ken," said Davis.  
"Yeah?"  
"Two minutes have gone by. Maybe there's something to watch now."  
Ken smiled and sat on the endge of the bed while Davis turned on the television.  


* * *  


Tai had had it. First they stoped him from seeing Kari. Then he couldn't see Matt. Then they lost Kari.Now Kari was really sick and Tai definatley could not see her. He cursed and kicked the wall. He was going to see Matt, wether he was allowed to or not.  
Tai found it surprisingly easy to get into Matt's room undetected. The hospital seemed to have _very_ lax security, which now he was taking advantage of.  
Matt was lying on the bed, looking almost as pale as the sheets. In fact, Tai guessed that the only reason he had spotted Matt so quickly was because of his hair and the IV tube. Tai gulped and sat down on the chair next to the bed.  
"Hey,Matt," he said. " I'm sorry that I didn't come any sooner, but I had problems getting in here until now."  
Tai paused there. Matt looked exactly the same as he did before. Tai sighed.  
" I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I want to tell you this. I think I have to, since TK can't and your parents most likely don't want to upset you. Anyway, most of us are okay. Joe and Mimi left the hospital today. Sorry that you couldn't say anything to her, but she told me to tell you to e-mail her as soon as possible. Davis and Ken are fine. They're leaving tomorrow, and so am I.Sora broke her leg, and she'll be here at least another few days. TK is alive. He was found in a flooded cave, though, and he had gone without oxygen. He doesn't know how to talk, but he's making excellent progress. Kari had amnesia, and now she's got pnuemonia. She's in intensive care. Izzy, Iori, and Yolei--" Tai choked. "I'm sorry, Matt! They died! I don't like saying this to you, but I think that you need to know!"  
Tai thought that he saw Matt twitch. But when he looked again, Matt's face was the same. Tai decided that it was a trick his mind was playing. That or he was crying so hard that he was seeing things.  
He stopped talking after that and just sat there, absentmindedly running his fingers through Matt's hair ( he probably wouldn't be allowed to do that anymore once Matt woke up). Half an hour passed this way.  
"I probably should go now," he said. "I'll come back later." He bent over and kissed Matt lightly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.  
He was halfway out the door when he heard a hoarse voice call, "Tai?"  
He spun around and rushed back to the bed. Matt was lying there, looking at him from deep blue eyes. Matt smiled.  
"Whaddays know," said Tai after a while. "It is true: you kiss a princess and they instantly wake up!"  
Matt scowled. "If I wasn't so tired I'd slug you."  
Tai laughed and kissed Matt again. Matt gave into the kiss after a while, and they stayed that way until Tai broke away to breathe. When he did he caught sight of the door--and the person _in_ it.  
"Uh-oh," he said. Matt turned his head and groaned.  
"Uh, hi Dad," he said sheepishly.   
Mr.Ishida just stared at them for a moment, then said, "I'm not even going to ask."  
Tai flet himself blush. Mr. Ishida came over to the bed and gave Matt a hug. Tai smiled as he saw a single tear drip down Mr. Ishida's face. He really did love Matt after all-- Tai was glad of that. Matt had recently been complaining about his father and how much time he was away.  
"I'll see ya later Matt," he said. He turned to leave.  
"I won't tell the nurse that you were in here," said Mr.Ishida.  
Tai smiled. "Thanks."  


* * *  


Sora sighed and changed the channel again. It was some sort of cheesy soap opera. To her dismay, Sora had found that she actually liked some of them.This one was becomming her favorite.  
_I'm going to be the biggest couch potato/ soap opera addict when I get this cast off. Everyone'll think that I've been switched with some sort of alien clone once they find out._  
The door swung open without warning. Sora had just enough time to quikly turn off the television before Tai came into the room, smiling broadly. Sora stared blankly at him for a moment.She had never seen Tai so happy before.  
"Uh, Tai?"  
"It's a beautiful day!" said Tai. Sora shook her head. She could not beleive it. Tai was _humming_.  
"What's up?" she said, trying to be normal.  
"Matt's awake!" he said. "He's finally awake!"  
"That's great, Tai."  
Tai nodded. "It feels great to know that my boyfriend's up!"  
Sora made a rather interseting noise. "Boy-boyfriend? You and-and Matt?"  
Tai nodded again. Sora wondered for a moment about Kari, but decided not bring it up. It was a rare, rare moment to see Tai acting as if he was on Valium. Sora was kind of enjoying it.  
But then Tai's face fell.  
"What is it?"  
"It's Kari!," he said , biting his lower lip. "She's in the intensive care unit and here I am, being happy." He put his face in his hands. "I'm a failure."  
Sora reached over and patted his arm. "Tai, don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault. Matt woke up. You had the right to be happy."  
Tai looked at her.  
"You have no idea, do you?" he said. He got up and started towards the door.  
"Tai!" she called after him. But it was too late. The door slamed behind Tai and he had not heard her.  
"Oh, shit," Sora said. "My life is becomming one of those damn soap operas."  


* * *  


TK knew that his parents were excited about something. They kept talking to him and to one another. Then one of them would leave for a while. When they came back, the other one would leave. Sometimes they would both leave for a long time. TK heard them talking about his _brother_, whatever that was. TK had a feeling that he should know though, and he spent most of his time trying to think up what it was.  
Other times, he would think about Kari, his _friend._ He wonderd what had happend to her. Where was she, anyway? Why had she left him? Why?  
'C-come back, Kari," he said. "Come back."  


* * *  


Kari moaned and stirred in her sleep. Her whole body ached, but mostly it was just in her head and chest. She tried to open her eyes, but found herself too weak to do so. So she just lay there, wherever she was, wishing that she was someplace else. One of the places from her dreams, perhaps. She had had many dreams, all of which had taken place in the Digiworld. Most of them had been happy, but a few......  
Kari groaned again. There had been a few terrible dreams that had interrupted her feverish slumber. She had seen the Digiworld as it had been when the Dark Masters had taken over. Or when Ken had been the Digimon Emperor. Or visions of the Dark Ocean. Those ones were the worst. There seemed to be no words to describe the ominous feeling she got whenever she thought of that horrible place.  
But even those dreams had had a hidden layer, just waiting for the latent mesage to break through. If only she could remember what it was....  
If only....  
"Tai," she moaned. "Come and help me.Tai, kowai. I'm scared."  
And then, through the foggy mist that infested her brain..  
"I'm here, Kari. I'm here."  


  
A/N: End of whatever part this is. I'm stuck, so I'm going to stop here. I'll try to get the next part up within the month. R/r, please!  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
